1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a security of data. More particularly, embodiments relate to a method of detecting a fault attack in a secure memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secure memory device, e.g., a smart card, may process secure data, such as cryptographic keys, sensitive data, or sensitive codes. However, errors may occur in the secure data due to external malicious attack or problems of the secure memory device itself. For example, the data stored in the secure memory device may be lost or may be corrupted by the fault-based attack, in which faults are repeatedly injected into the data by a laser or an X-ray. In addition, the data stored in the secure memory device may be changed due to a single event upset (SEU), temporarily occurring according to an operating environment of the secure memory device.